Why did I leave you?
by miaspotter
Summary: Sonny left Hollywood years ago, because of a big secret. She is working as a Drama teacher in a middle school when she meets someone just like Chad. But it couldn't be could it? Sorry, I suck at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

"NO!" Sonny woke with a start. Why couldn't she just forget?

"Mommy are you alright?" Sonny heard a sweet little voice next to her.

Groggily, she opened her eyes to see her little 5-year old daughter standing next to her.

"Oh sweety, I'm fine. Just had a nightmare." She said as her son appeared next to her. "Adults have nightmares?" he asked, his eyes wide.

Sonny laughed. She new from the second that she had adopted the twins that she would be happy every second she was with them. Sonny couldn't imagine what kind of parents would adopt such sweet, beautiful kids.

"Do you guys remember what today is?" She asked grinning. It was her favorite day of the year.

"Silly Mommy, of course we remember, it's the first day of school." Mia (AN, that's her daughter.) said giggling.

Smiling, Sonny told her children to get ready. After breakfast, she walked her kids to the bus stop and drove to school. Entering the Drama room, she walked over to the wacky mirror and smirked to herself. After she had left Hollywood, she had gone to teach drama at a middle school in New Jersey. She remembered that fateful day when she was 22. She was watching the news when a headline blared. CHAD DYLAN COOPER HAS NOW GONE MISSING! Sonny watched the whole news show with tears in her eyes. The newscasters and investigators blamed Sonny for his dissapearance, saying how after she had left Hollywood without a trace, he had fallen into deep depression until he couldn't take it anymore and had left. After she had left Hollywood, she had made her name Allison Calven, just so that no one would find her. She was a graduate for performing arts from Julliard. After she had graduated, she had adopted her kids. She had dyed her hair black as well.

As the bell rang, a group of eighth grader girls entered the room. They were giggling about something.

"Hey girls, whatchya talking about?" She asked cheerfully.

The boldest, a girl with long black hair named Anya, looked Sonny right in the eye and said " Ms. Calven, we are talking about the new science teacher Mr. Goldfarb. " She giggled. Sonny looked at her with wide eyes. It couldn't possibly be him. But then again, it was Chad, he was unexpected like that. Wait, did he come here for her? It wasn't possible, she had been extra careful not to reveal who she was, she had changed her name and her appearance for goodness sake!

Lunchtime:

Sonny entered the faculty room, reading her book. She screamed as she tripped over someone who was lying on the floor. She skinned her elbows.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry." The guy on the floor said standing up.

"What were you doing on the floor anyway?" Sonny asked rubbing her skinned elbows.

"Oh it helps me think..." he said his voice wandering as he looked at her, his mouth agape.

Sonny was surprised too. This guy looked just like Chad (exept maybe a little older.) He had huge black glasses, and the amazing blue eyes she had lost herself in many times.

"Sorry, you look like someone I know." He said. "I'm the new teacher, Mr. Goldfarb."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Sry for the long wait! I should have made the last chapter a little longer, but I was running out of time. Thanx for the awesome review (yes, I only got 1) and thanx to all of you who favorited my story. Here goes nothing.**

Sonny looked at him startled, "I'm Allison Calven, the drama teacher, Welcome to our school. Um, sorry I have to go." She squeaked. "Bye!"

She was running out the door. After Sonny was out of earshot, Mr. Goldfarb whispered quietly, "Bye Sonny."

Sonny ran into the drama room, out of breath, her heart racing, the way it only did around Chad. She knew for sure that Mr. Goldfarb was Chad, but she didn't want to admit it to herself yet. As her 7th grade class entered the room, she noticed how all of them looked exhausted. She put on the fake smile she had had on her face for the past 7 years.

"Good afternoon class! Today, I'll be pairing you up, and you will be partners with this person till the end of the year. No complaints, or it will count against your participation. Maybe, just maybe, you might make a new friend." She said her fake smile still plastered on her face.

Sonny heard murmers throughout the room. She hear the words "fake" and "this woman is bloody mental". Sonny continued smiling.

"Alright, you two pair up." She said, pointing towards a girl sitting in the back, and a boy sitting in the front. Both of them groaned when they saw who they had been paired up with. Sonny continued pairing people off until the last two people were left. They looked at her sullenly before looking at each other. Sonny saw a look in both of their eyes. It was hatred, pure hatred.

"No complaining. Sit next to your partner. I want you to tell your partner something about yourself that no one else knows. You may commence!"

Words floated through the air, many people muttering angry curses.

"You just might thank me for this." Sonny said, looking at the people she had paired up, her eyes lying on the two who hated each other so.

Many "yeah right" s echoed through the room. The two hateful students just glared at each other.

Sonny started to take attendance." Chez Larkings," she said, a little smirk forming on her face when she saw that it was the guy in the pair that hated each other. "Terry Lynn," her smile grew even wider when she saw that Terry was the girl. Both of the students were looking at her like she was insane.

"Um…. Continue introducing yourselves." She said after she had finished attendance.

"Why, you haven't told us anything about yourself!" a voice yelled out in the classroom.

Sonny turned pink. "Fine, I went to Julliard, majored in performing arts. I play the piano, the drums, and the guitar. I love to sing. I have been on broadway, happy?"

The students looked at her, awestruck. A chorus of "wows" ran through the crowd.

Sonny smiled with content." You may start introducing yourselves now, but it's no use, we only have about 10 minutes after all the time you wasted today."

As class ended, she looked at Chez and Terry. The two of them were glaring at each other.

Sonny could hear them saying " GOOD"

"GOOD"

'"FINE"

"FINE"

"WHATEVER JUST SHUT UP!" the two of them exited the room.

They were so much like her and Chad, it brought tears to her eyes.

"Enjoying yourself here?" A voice asked behind her.

Sonny turned around, " Oh, Mr. Goldfarb, you scared me." She said blushing.

" Please don't call me Mr. Goldfarb, it makes me seem old, call me Clyde." He said smiling a little Chad-like smirk.

"Clyde?" Sonny repeated.

"Yep, Clyde."

His voice echoed inside her head. Where had she heard those words before?

_~10 years ago`_

"_Why would you want to name your kid Clyde?" Sonny asked him, her eyes wide with curiosity._

_"'Cause it's a cool name, and plus, it's very serious." Chad replied haughtily. "And I've always wanted to be named Clyde, so why not name my child that?" _

_ " I'll just smile and walk away." Sonny said, smiling and turning around._

_ "Wait," Chad said, grabbing her around the waist, as he spun her around. "I want to name __our__ kid Clyde, Sonny. Will you go out with me?" He asked nervously._

_ " Yes of course I will Chad!" Sonny exclaimed. " But really Chad really?"_

_ "Really what?" _

_ "Are you gonna really name our kid Clyde?" She asked._

_ "Yep, Clyde." He said._

_~end of momentary flashback~_

"So you remembered huh?" Clyde asked her.

" Remember what?" Sonny asked, putting down the shield she had so long protected.

"Really Sonny, really?" He asked.

" Chad?" her eyes filled with tears.

" I missed you so much Sonny." He said, hugging her, never wanting to let go.

What the two of them didn't notice was the two pairs of eyes staring at them, full of shock. There stood Chez Larkins and Terry Lynn, who had stayed after class to ask Sonny if they could switch partners. The two teenagers dashed out of the room, unnoticed by Sonny and Chad, who only had eyes for each other.

**(AN) I know you guys are probably mad at me for making Chad and Sonny find each other at the beginning of the story, but I really wanted them to find each other at the beginning, to cause even more drama. So whaddaya think is gonna happen with Chez and Terry? Plz review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- sorry for the long wait! I had finals for every single subject, except for French. Spent hours studying! Anyway, have any of you watched the SWAC episode "Falling For the Falls" ? OMG! SOOOOOO cute. Post what you thought of the episode, or if you haven't seen it yet, how much you love Channy!**

Sonny hadn't felt so happy in years. Yet, she felt trapped. She knew that Chad had only disappeared to find her. Now that he had found her, his plans were for the two of them to return to Hollywood together, and start the TV show the two of them had been planning on doing before she had left. She started to drive home thinking of how he didn't mind that she had adopted kids. He loved kids. She smiled. Before she had fallen in love with Chad, she had always thought that he was a puppy shoving, kid hating, selfish, annoying snob. What she found out was that he did have a dog (who died a year after she left), and that he visited sick kids in hospitals (and not only 'cause he wanted fame). That was when she had fallen in love with him.

Sonny started to remember the painful memories that coursed through her mind. Her saying goodbye to Chad. Her going through Julliard, alone, with no family to visit during Christmas. Then she remembered the happy memories. Adopting her kids. Getting a job as a teacher. Finding Chad (technically, he found her). She was a love-struck teenager again.

Sonny thought of her conversation with Chad

_~One hour ago~_

_ "Sonny, please, you know that we have to return to Hollywood. It's our destiny to act together!" He exclaimed._

_ "Chad, this isn't Mackenzie Falls, it's my life. Destiny doesn't matter anymore. I want my kids to live a normal life." Sonny said with tears running down her face._

_ " Come on! Do something for yourself for a change!" He begged._

_ " I already did. I left Hollywood." Sonny said, turning around and starting to walk off. _

_ Chad grabbed her around the waist, just as he had 10 years ago, when he had first asked her out. " Sonny, please, tell me why you left."_

_ " I can't Chad! Why do you think I left? I didn't want you to know why I left! I left for you!" Sonny said, and instead of turning around as she had 10 years ago, she pushed Chad away and ran out the door._

_~Back to reality~_

" MOMMY! DYLAN HIT ME!" Mia screamed crying.

"Dylan, why did you hit your sister?" Sonny asked.

"She was teasing me." Dylan said pouting.

"About what?" Sonny asked, curiosity etched into her face.

" Nothing." Dylan said turning red.

" Dylan's got a girlfriend, Dylan's got a girlfriend." Teased Mia, her tears instantly vanishing.

" No I don't!" Dylan exclaimed, running straight towards Mia, in position to hit her.

" Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

" Okay guys, break it up, what happened?" Sonny asked.

" I told you Dylan's –"

" I was talking to Dylan, Mia."

" Sorry."

"Well, there's a new girl at school, and she's in my class." Dylan said, turning red again. "But she's not my girlfriend!"

" Looks like Dylan has a crush." Sonny said to her 7 year old adopted twins.

" No I don't!"

" Yes you do!"

" No I don't!"

" No you don't!"

" Yes I do!"

" There you admitted it!"

Dylan shook his head, ashamed at being defeated by his mom. Sonny's phone started ringing.

" Hello?" she asked, not sure of who it was.

" Sonny, we need to talk." Sonny heard Chad say.

Sonny hung up the phone.

The next morning, Sonny came to school, even more tired than usual, for she had spent the night tossing and turning.

**TERRY'S POV**

" Ok, so you know the plan." Terry whispered to Chez.

" Yes, and you?" He asked.

" Of course I know it dimwit! I'm the one who made it up!" Terry exclaimed.

" Sorry, just making sure."

" Ok, go!"

~After Class~

" Hello Ms. Monroe." Terry said, approaching Sonny after everyone had left the room.

" Hi Terry." Sonny replied, too busy looking at papers to be paying attention to what Terry had said. Realization dawned on her face. " How did you know it was me?" " Me and Larkins stayed after class to ask you if we could switch partners, when we heard you and Chad talking." Terry replied, her know-it-all-ness entering her voice.

" Promise you won't tell anyone!" Sonny exclaimed.

" Alright fine. But you have to give me and Chez different partners. And also, you have to….."

**CHEZ'S POV**

God that girl is so annoying! She should stop acting so bossy. He was averted from his thoughts when he saw Chad- no Mr. Goldfarb walking down the hallway.

" Hey Chad." Chez said.

" Oh, hey Chez." He said, too busy in his thoughts to pay attention.

Chez walked around a corner.

He counted in his mind "3,2,1."

"CHEZ!"

Chad bolted around the corner, his tie askew, his glasses sliding down his nose.

"How did you know who I was?" he asked.

" First rule of a ninja, never admit to anything if you don't know that the enemy is or is not sure about what they're saying." Chez replied. "Me and Terry overheard you and Ms. Calven- I mean Sonny talking yesterday."

" Oh, ok." Chad said. " Well, don't tell anyone, ok? Bye."

" Wait, I need you to do something for me…." Chez said.

**SONNY'S POV**

Sonny wondered why Terry had asked her to do that. It was an odd request. Why would she ask for Sonny's phone number? Oh well, she knew Terry was an odd girl. The only thing she was worried about was Chez. She knew he was popular, and that if he told anyone her secret, it would be around the school in less than an hour. But Terry was sensible, and she would have told Chez not to tell anyone. She arrived home and announced that she was too tired to make dinner. She took her kids out to an Italian restaurant (she wasn't sure what it was called, in her opinion, all Italian restaurants are the same). She was talking to Dylan and Mia about Dylan's "girlfriend" when her phone rang.

"Hello, Sonny?" a voice asked her. A voice that was very familiar.

**AN- So who do you think it is? Never mind, don't tell me! I want it to be a surprise to all of you readers who do not understand who was calling. Also, Dylan is Sonny's adopted son. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to update sometime next week! I tried to make this chapter longer for you guyz. Have fun! I need to ask you though, should Sonny go back to Hollywood in the end, or should she and Chad stay where she is right now? Review, and favorite this story! Thanx!**

** ~Mia~ **

** (did you notice that I named Sonny's daughter that?)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- Hey guyz, howz it going? I enjoyed this chapter in particular, it was fun to write (I write and edit my stories on paper before I type them up.) So, the long wait is over, you'll find out who was calling Sonny in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1….. action!**

" Who is this?" Sonny asked, confused, all though she knew exactly who it was. Terry was sneakier than people gave her credit for. If Terry knew this plan, then so did Chez. Those two were smarter than she had thought. No wonder Terry had asked Sonny for her phone number.

" Sonny? Is that really you?" the person asked.

" I asked, who is this?" Sonny said, getting up mouthing to Dylan and Mia "work call"

" How can you not remember my voice? Now I'm offended. And pretty!" The person said.

" Tawni?" Sonny asked. " How did you get my number?"

" These two kids called, saying that they know where you are. I thought it might be a prank call, but then they told me your phone number."

"And where did they get your phone number?" Sonny asked, her suspicions becoming more defined.

" They said that they got my phone number from Chad."

Stupid Chad! Of course Terry and Chez could have outsmarted him with blackmail.

"Tawni, what do you want?" Sonny asked, not caring if she was being rude.

" I wanted to bring you back to Hollywood."

" Why does everyone want me to go back to Hollywood?" Sonny asked angrily.

" Well, you and Chad were the worlds cutest couple, no fights, arguments or anything. Then, the perfect girlfriend ditches the boyfriend, and leaves him heartbroken, while no one knows where the girlfriend is. Then, the boyfriend disappears, looking for the girlfriend, too heartbroken to care about anything else. It might be very romantic, but no one knows why you left. So tell me Sonny, why did you leave?" Tawni said all in one breath.

" Alright, I'll tell you the story from the start." Sonny sighed, giving up on hiding the secret she had been keeping for nearly 8 years.

_~Eight Years Ago~ _

_ " Ms. Monroe, can I have a word with you?" The doctor asks, his eyes concerned._

_ " Oh sure." Sonny said cheerfully. She was happy because her and Chad had a date for later that evening, She hoped he would propose. _**(AN- Sonny is 20 at this time)**

_ "We received the results of your health examination. Those cuts and scratches you are getting, are a result of a rare bone cancer with a low surviving rate. There are only a few records of people surviving, the last survivor was cured nearly 10 years ago. We are afraid that the cancer is in one of it's later stages, and you will have to go through severe treatment to survive, although your hopes for survival are pretty low." _

_ "Oh my god... I've heard of people getting this, but I never thought that I would. Are you sure that the cancer is in one of it's later stages?" she asked her eyes had lost their shine. _

_ "No, we would have to do tests, and treatment, so that you can survive. We aren't sure that you even have the cancer. But it would be best to just to tell your family that you have the cancer. We are 89% sure that you have it. I'm sorry Sonny."_

_ Sonny wasn't even paying attention. Her mind was racing. She was too young to die! And what about Chad? He would be heartbroken if he found out that the woman he loved had an 89% chance of survival. She was going to die, but she didn't want to be headline news either. She wanted to be with Chad when she died, but she didn't want the paparazzi there with her. She was torn between leaving and staying. But she had made her decision. _

_ "Dr. Clements, I have a plan, but I need your help."_

_~At Chad and Sonny's date~_

_ " Hey Sonny, you look beautiful." Chad said hugging her._

_ " Thank you Chad, wow, I haven't been here since our "first" date. _**(AN- all of you that watched the second part of "Falling for the Falls" will understand which restaurant they went to.)**

_"Yeah, well today is special" Chad said smiling._

_ " Okay, so what do you want to eat?" Sonny asked._

_ " Well, I want to eat some vegetarian sushi, if it's alright with you." _

_ "Okay, sure." Sonny said, too lost in her thoughts to be paying attention._

_ " Is everything okay Sonny? You look really depressed. You shouldn't be depressed, especially today!" Chad said, starting to panic, reaching for the water glass._

_ " I'm sorry Chad, it's just, I have a lot on my mind." Sonny said, as the sushi arrived. Chad started to eat, but noticed that Sonny wasn't eating anything._

_ " Are you sure you're alright, why aren't you eating?" _

_ " Oh, right, sorry." Sonny said, turning red._

_ " Sonny you look really pale. Are you sure you're alright?" Chad asked._

_ "Yes. For goodness sake stop asking me that!" Sonny snapped._

_ " Well it's not my fault that you're being all quiet and withdrawn! Tonight was supposed to be perfect, but now, it's not!" He said, throwing his napkin down and walking out of the restaurant. Sonny threw some money on the table, and ran out after him. She found him standing under the tree, looking at the moon._

_ " Haven't you always wondered how the moon came to be?" Chad asked her, his angriness instantly vanished. _

_ "Well, a large meteorite hit earth billions of years ago. the rock that chipped off of the earth formed a large sphere that spun around the earth because of gravity. At least, that's what scientists say." Sonny said, also trying to dismiss the argument._

_ " Chad, when you said that tonight was supposed to be perfect, what did you mean?" Sonny asked._

_ " Sonny, I have a very important question to ask you. I have loved you since the second I saw you, even if you were wearing a fat suit. Will you marry me Sonny?" He asked, bending on one knee, the moonlight shining on his face. The expression of hope on his face was what Sonny imagined whenever she felt like laying down and dying for the eight years that she was separated from him. _

_ " Chad." She said, pulling him up. " I cannot marry you. I can't break your heart even more by staying here. Maybe one day, you will understand." Sonny said, the tears starting to flow._

_ "What are you saying?" Chad asked her._

_ " Chad, I'm breaking up with you. I can't bear staying here anymore. If you really love me, you will let me go." She said, turning around, aware that she would never see him again. He grabbed her wrist. _

_ " Tell me why you are leaving then." He said, tears running down his face as well. _

_ " I can't, but I can promise you that you'll never see me again." Sonny said, pulling her wrist out of his grip and running to her car. That was the last she saw of him. _

_Until now._

_~Back to the Future~_

" So how did you live? The doctor did say that you had a small chance of survival." Tawni said, curiosity etched in her voice.

" The doctors were wrong. I didn't have the form of cancer they thought they had found. I had a mild form of cancer. They replaced my bone marrow. I was in the hospital for a year before I went to Julliard. I did fully cure, and the doctors are saying that I will never have to worry about getting cancer again. I didn't realize it then. I thought I was going to die. But by the time I was cured, Chad had dissapeared. Plus, I had my kids to take care of Tawni, I had no choice." Sonny pleaded.

" I understand Sonny. You didn't want to come back because you were afraid of what people would say. You wanted your kids to live a normal life. That's fine with me. I just want to know, how did you escape?" Tawni asked.

" The doctor's wife drove me out to a government base. I told them I wanted to change my name. I got my new driver's license and I.D. at the government base. The secret agents agreed not to reveal my identity to anyone. I drove to New Jersey and got my cancer treatment. I adopted my kids and applied for Julliard. I graduated 3 years ago. I got a job at a middle school in NJ as a drama teacher, and I have been working here ever since. Then Chad came, and it all changed."

"You really love your family don't you?" Tawni asked. " I mean, how many mother's would give up the life they knew and loved for their children?"

" Most parents would do exactly what I did. They would want to keep their children safe. They love their kids. My kids are my whole world."

" Mommy, do you really mean that?" Sonny heard Mia ask her from behind.

" Oh of course sweety. " Sonny said. " Bye Tawni!" she whispered in the phone.

She didn't hear Tawni yell into the phone " Me, Nico, Grady, and Zora are coming to New Jersey!"

**AN- I know you guyz are pissed at me for not adding more Dylan and Mia, but I really wanted to put Tawni into the end. I promise that Dylan and Mia will be everywhere in the next chapter! Plz review and favorite! **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- Thanks guyz for favoriting and reviewing the last chapter….. I loved writing it…. This chapter might be a little shorter, I wrote it in one day….. I'm kind of at a sticking point. Plz review this story and vote, should Chad and Sonny return to Hollywood in the end, or should they stay in NJ? Plz, I'm at a writer's block, and I need help. I'm planning on finishing the story by the end of next week. I'm not sure how many chapters are left. A few, maybe. God, I'm so confused. Plz help me!**

Finally, it was the weekend. Sonny had given Chez and Terry lunch detention for telling Tawni where she and Chad were. Chez and Terry were just lucky that the detention didn't count in their permanent records. She hadn't gotten any calls from Tawni, so she was starting to get a little freaked out. What was she up to anyway? Would Tawni tell the paparazzi where Sonny is? Sonny pushed all her worries aside when she came home on Friday afternoon. She flung herself on the couch and turned on the tv. Dylan and Mia peeked out of their bedroom to see what was going on.

"MOMMY!" Mia yelled as she ran towards Sonny with full speed. Sonny laughed and hugged her daughter back, She was so adorable!

" Hi mom." Dylan said, looking bummed out.

"What's wrong Dylan?" Sonny asked.

" Well, do you remember the new girl?" Dylan asked.

" Yeah."

" She likes this guy named Paul or something." Dylan said. "See Mia, she isn't my girlfriend!"

" Well you like her!" Mia shot back.

" How old are you again, Dylan?" Sonny asked her son, just to make sure.

" Six." Dylan said, looking puzzled.

" Well then Dylan, why are you worrying? We're probably going to stay in this town for the rest of you school days, and if she stays, you guys will probably be good friends by the end of high school. Maybe she'll like you then." Sonny suggested. " And anyway, just because this one girl doesn't like you, it doesn't mean that every girl doesn't like you. Remember, there are plenty of fish in the sea."

" What do fish have to do with liking a girl?" Dylan asked, puzzled.

" Nothing sweety, I'm just saying that you will probably like a lot of girls before you fall in love. And anyway-" Sonny started to say, just as the doorbell rang. " Wait one minute sweety, I'll just see who it is."

" Hello?" Sonny asked as she opened the door for none other than Tawni Hart.

"SONNY!" she heard Tawni scream as she enveloped her in a hug.

"Shut up, do you want the neighbors to hear? They'll call the police." Sonny said.

"Nice way to say hello to someone you haven't seen in eight years. " Grady said. Sonny hadn't noticed him standing behind Tawni.

"Wait, why would your neighbors call the cops? " Zora asked. Sonny hadn't noticed her either.

"Before we talk any longer, let's get inside so that we don't get caught." Sonny whispered, shooing them inside. "Kids, go to you room."

" But mommy-" Mia started to say, when she was interrupted by Tawni.

" Are these your darling children? They're sooo adorable. I completely understand why you decided to keep them away from Hollywood. All the photographers and movie directors would want them. You're such a good parent!" Tawni exclaimed.

" Mommy, what is the tall woman talking about?" Dylan asked.

" Just go to your room, I'll explain later." Sonny said urgently. She was starting to realize that the life she had so carefully put together was falling apart again.

" Listen to your mommy kids. Or I'll have to show you real discipline." Zora said.

" No, Zora, that won't be necessary." Sonny said. "Don't touch that Nico!" as Nico held up a crystal heart that had been given to her for her 19th birthday, from Chad.

" Sorry Sonny." Nico said, blushing.

" It's alright. Now tell me, why do you want me to come back to Hollywood so badly?" She asked.

" Well, we thought that maybe you would be happier there." Tawnii said..

" Plus, we told your mom where you were, and she's flying out here later. " Grady added. Sonny noticed that his annoying habit of giving everything away hadn't been diminished yet.

" You did what?" Sonny exclaimed. "And now she's… and Chad… and TAWNI!" She yelled. Dylan and Mia peeked their heads out of their room to see why Sonny was yelling.

" I'm sorry Sonny, I just thought that she had the right to know where you were. " Tawni said shrugging.

" None of you have the right to know where I am! Chad doesn't have the right to know where I am! The paparazzi don't have the right to know where I am! But all that's gonna change soon enough. In 24 hours, this place will be surrounded by paparazzi and the police. Do you see what you've done? Do you think I can still live a normal life after you guys have figured out where I am? Do you really think that the paparazzi, or the government won't figure out where I am now?" Sonnny yelled, near to tears.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"What are you waiting for? HIDE!" Sonny said angrily.

She opened the door to none other than Chad.

" Nice to see you again Chad. And MOM?" She yelled, having a near heart attack as her mom hugged her tightly, nearly breaking her ribs.

Sonny and her mom continued hugging each other, both of the women crying their eyes out. Chad had the sense to step inside and shut the door behind him, so that no curious neighbor could see what was going on.

" Mom, what are you doing here?" Sonny asked, after they had broken apart from their hug.

" The more important question is, what are you doing here?" Sonny's mom replied angrily, her motherly instincts taking over.

" It's a long story. You guys can come out now!" she said, as Nico, Grady, Tawni, and Zora all came out of their hiding places. Zora had found a nice, comfy cabinet to hide in. Sonny had a feeling that Zora would spend most of her time in New Jersey hiding in that cabinet.

" Oh great, the Randoms." Chad rolled his eyes, although he was secretly glad to see them.

" Looks like we can't get out of this apartment." Tawni said.

" Until nightfall, at least." Sonny added as Tawni glared at her.

"Alright, since we're all here, can you at least explain to us why you left, Sonny?"

" Fine, since, We have to go back to Hollywood now anyway. " Sonny grumbled. Chad looked delighted.

"So we're going back?" Chad asked.

" Most likely." Sonny said coldly.

"When?" Chad asked.

"When the paparazzi find us."

" Ok." Chad said.

" Kids, you can come out now!" Sonny called them out.

" Mommy, what's going on?" Mia asked.

" Honey, do you remember that show we watched on the biography channel about that woman, Sonny Munroe, who was famous on the best tween show around, So Random?" Remember how she disappeared right?" Sonny asked.

" Yes mommy, did you find her?" Dylan asked.

"Well, not exactly." Sonny said.

" Do you know where she is? What about her boyfriend?" Mia asked.

" Guys, my real name isn't Allison Calven. My name is Sonny Munroe." Sonny explained.

" Then where is Chad Dylan Cooper?" Mia asked.

" Right here." Sonny gestured towards Chad.

" Then this is the cast of So Random!" Dylan exclaimed,

" Correct."

" And that is your mommy." Mia said, a happy smile on her face.

" Yes."

"Does this mean that we'll be famous?" Dylan asked.

" Yes. We have to return to Hollywood." Sonny said.

"When?" asked Mia.

" Later."

" Okay." The twins said together.

" Can you please tell us why you left, at least now?" Chad asked, getting impatient.

" Alright." Sonny said as she started to say her story.

After Sonny was done telling her story, nearly everyone, including her, were crying. Grady blew his nose in a tissue. It sounded like an elephant. Everyone started to laugh through their tears. It was just like old times, except, this time, they were with Mia and Dylan. Just then, the phone rang. Sonny ran to it and picked it up.

The So Random gang, Chad, and Sonny's mother and kids heard Sonny say "uh huh, yes, ok, thank you. Have a nice day. Goodbye."

Sonny turned around. She had tears in her eyes. " That was the doctor. The cancer has returned." She said before she burst into tears.

**AN- Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Plz Favorite! I love you guyz for giving such great reviews. I decided that you guyz don't have to vote. I think that Chad and Sonny might have to go back to Hollywood, but I don't want to give anything away! I'll try to update whenever possible. Anyway, Plz review and favorite. I love the awesome reviews. Can you give me a few suggestions? Thanx.**

**~Mia**

**P.S.- If you don't like the fact that Sonny has cancer, just tell me in the reviews. If more than 7 people tell me they dislike the fact that Sonny got the cancer again, I will make a few changes to the story. Thanx! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! So, I didn't get more than 7 reviews saying that they didn't want Sonny to have cancer again. So she's gonna have cancer. Or is she? Jk, you'll figure out in this chapter. I also got a review asking for more Channy, so alright, I'll try to add more Channy. But remember, this story is rated K+. Hahaha…. Alright whatever, here's the next chapter.**

After a few hours, they all fell asleep on the living room floor. Sonny ended up on the sofa next to Chad and Mia. When she woke up in the morning, Mia had somehow fallen off the sofa, and was on the floor. Chad had a tight grip on her, so she couldn't get up. Whatever, she enjoyed it. Sonny looked around the room. Tawni was asleep on the recliner and Grady had taken the loveseat. Mia and Dylan were asleep in front of the sofa. Nico was in front of the T.V. Zora had fallen asleep on the center table. Oh no, it was made of glass! Sonny's mom had probably been the one to put the blanket over Sonny and Chad. Wait, where was Sonny's mom? Sonny made another desperate attempt to escape from Chad's clutches, but he wouldn't let go. She fell asleep again, and woke up an hour later. Everyone was starting to stir by then. The only person asleep was Chad. He thankfully had let go of his death clutch on Sonny. She quietly got up and got some whipped cream from the fridge. Giggling and motioning for Nico and Grady to be quiet, she put some whipped cream in Chad's hand. She kissed his nose. He wrinkled it and put his whipped cream hand on his face. Smiling, she stood up, to see what Nico and Grady had thought of her ingenious prank. They were shaking their head sadly.

" Really Sonny, the whipped cream prank? That's so old, it makes us ashamed to be your friend." Grady said rolling his eyes.

" Well do you have anything better?" Sonny asked, challenging him.

" Yes actually I-"

Grady was interrupted by an " AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" by Chad. He had obviously woken up.

" What have you dimwits done to my HAIR? MY POOR, PRECIOUS HAIR!" He yelled.

" Shut up Chad, or the neighbors might hear." Sonny said.

" And you, always luring me into your tricks! It's all your fault that my hair is covered in goop!" Chad snapped.

" It's not goop, it's whipped cream. And how's it my fault?" Sonny asked.

" You're the one who kissed my nose! If you hadn't done that, I wouldn't have gotten whipped cream all over my face!" He continued yelling. The two of them were nose to nose by now.

" Well why don't you-" Sonny was cut of when Chad closed the small space between them by kissing her.

" Ewwww!" Mia and Dylan said.

Sonny continued to kiss Chad.

**So, I know, this chapter is short, but I'm updating the next chapter tomorrow. You wanted Channy, I gave you Channy. I particularly enjoyed this chapter, even if it was tiny. I'll update tomorrow. It felt good to finally have them kiss, don't you think so? First Channy kiss I've written! Gotta go! Bye! Review and Comment!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, 7 ppl reviewed and said that they didn't like that she got cancer. It looks like sonny won't be having cancer. So, to make it official, here's the next chapter.**

An hour later, everyone was eating breakfast.

"So Sonny, if you still have cancer, why won't you return to Hollywood?" Nico asked.

" Well, I have everything I need right here." Sonny said smiling and hugging her kids.

" But what if you can't afford the cancer therapy?" Grady asked.

" Don't worry, I still have a lot of money saved up from my days at So Random. I'll be fine." Sonny said.

" What if we want to visit you?" Zora asked.

" Just call me before you visit, and try to be as obscure as possible, people might sense that something's going on and someone might try to investigate."

" Mommy, what does obscure mean?" Mia asked.

" It means " hidden, or covered." Sonny said.

" Like under a blanket?" Dylan ansked.

" No Dyl, if they went under a blanket to an airport, they would stand out. I'm asking them to blend in." Sonny explained.

" So they should wear army clothes?" Mia asked.

" No Mimi, that's not what I mean either. I meant that they should wear normal clothes that don't stand out." Sonny explained. " They should also take private airplanes."

" Not a bad idea." said Zora.

Just then, the phone rang.

" Oh no, more bad news." Sonny said. She had no idea how correct she was.

" Hello?" She said into the phone.

" Is this Allison Calven?" A female voice greeted her from the other end.

" Yes this is."

" Hello Ms. Calven, I'm Amanda Lockhart, I called you yesterday night to tell you about the cancer. I work for the doctor that you go to, and I was arranging your file when I saw something unusual about your cancer. I think it would be best if we talked somewhere in private, so we won't be overheard." She said.

"Alright, where would you like to meet?" Sonny asked.

" At the coffee shop near the town square." She said.

" Okay, at noon"

" Today?" Asked Amanda.

" Yes. See you then."

Sonny hung up the phone.

" What is it?" Chad asked, sounding worried.

"_Aw… he cares for me!" _Sonny thought excitedly.

" Well what happened?" Chad asked.

" I have to meet my doctor's secretary. She said it's urgent or something."

" When?"

" In an hour. I'm gonna go and get ready." Sonny said.

" Kay, I'll miss you." Chad said. Suddenly, they were teenagers again.

" I'll miss you too." Sonny said.

"Ewwwwww!" Dylan and Mia chorused together.

Sonny rolled her eyes and went to get ready.

_An hour later._

Sonny had gone to the coffee shop 15 minutes early and was waiting for Amanda to come. She was rocking back and forth nervously, and was sipping her coffee really fast. People who looked at her would have thought her as a person who was mentally ill.

" Allison?" A voice asked.

Sonny looked up. There stood a tall blonde woman with bright blue eyes.

" Nice to meet you Amanda." Sonny said, standing up and shaking Amanda's hand.

" Sonny, we need to talk." Amanda said coldly. Sonny had the feeling that Amanda didn't really like her.

" Okay, what's so important that you needed to talk to me so urgently?" Sonny asked.

" Well, I just wanted to tell you that you don't have cancer. I just needed a way to talk to you to make sure that you were who I thought you were." Amanda said.

" Who am I, then?" Sonny asked. She knew exactly who it was now.

" You're Sonny Monroe." Amanda said.

" Yes I am. And you're Amanda Lockhart. The last girlfriend Chad had before he dated me." Sonny said smiling.

" Correct. Now I've finally got my revenge. I told the paparazzi that I knew exactly where you were. Now you won't be hiding anymore. And I know that you left because you had cancer. I told them all of this." She said grinning like a freaky maniac.

" I'm not the dumb blonde everyone said I am."

" No you're not. You're evil. I wonder why Chad even dated a b-word like you." Sonny said glaring.

" Well, now he won't want to date you." Amanda said, continuing to grinn. "Because I still haven't told the paparzzi where you are. I told them I knew where you were, but I didn't tell them who you were. But if you don't break up with Chad ( I know you broke up with him years ago, but I know where both of you are, and I know for a fact that both of you are dating again) I will tell them exactly where you are. And you won't be able to do anything without being stalked by paparazzi again."

"Tell the paparazzi, fine, I don't care." Sonny said, uncaring. She was planning to go back to Hollywood anyway.

Sonny stood up and left. When she got home, she locked herself in the bathroom and threw up in the toilet.

**So, whaddya think? I don't really like it, but I don't really have any inspiration today…. The story is almost over. Only a few chapters left. I'm planning on finishing the story by Friday. So now you know. It was only a trap. Sonny didn't really have cancer, Amanda needed a reason to lure her into a trap. It sorta worked, right? Yes, she's going back to Hollywood, but like I said, she has to go through the paparazzi first. G2g, bye. Thanx for the reviews for chapter 6.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I'm kinda stuck right now… I think that Sonny has to go back to Hollywood. But I do believe that being Sonny, she'll come back with a *BANG!***

**So here's the next chapter. Oh yeah, before I forget, did mrpuppy see that I put the nicknames Mimi and Dyl in the last chapter? (P.S. thanx for the cool idea of nicknames!)**

"SONNY! Are you alright?" Sonny heard her mom and Chad pounding on the door really hard.

" Yes, I'm fine." Sonny replied weakly.

" Open the door sweety." Her mom yelled.

Sonny opened the door and hugged her mom. She was led to the couch, so that she could tell her story. Everyone listened intently as she explained. Chad had an extreme glare on his face. He looked deathly pissed. He stood up and walked out the door after Sonny had finished explaining what had happened.

" Where did he go?" Mia asked quietly.

" I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid." Sonny said, sounding worried.

" Well that would be hard, seeing as he is Chad." Zora said, trying her best to add humor into the serious situation. " Alright fine, no jokes. So what are you gonna do Sonny?"

" I guess I'll have to go back. But I won't go back by the paparazzi finding me. I'll go back in _style_!" She said, grinning.

**Chad's POV**

I did what I had to do. I left and went straight to the café. I prayed to god that Amanda had stayed there. Whaddya know? She was. She smiled, her face looking even more fake than usual. I have no idea what I had seen in this woman. I guess she would be pretty mad at me, seeing as I dumped her for Sonny, but why was she taking it out on Sonny? I knew that she had taken a few years off for herself, but I didn't know it was to find where I was, or where Sonny was either. And what about Sonny's kids? Of course Amanda wouldn't care about Sonny's kids. Amanda doesn't care about anyone but herself.

" Tell me why you did it. What has Sonny ever done to you?" I yelled really loudly. The woman at the cash register glared at me to keep it down. Everyone was staring at the two of us.

" She stole you away from me. She only dated you for publicity. I really, truly loved you." Amanda explained in her snobby voice.

" You were the one that dated me for publicity! Sonny loved me! If you really truly loved me, you would have left me and Sonny at peace together." I continued to yell.

" If you two don't stop yelling, I'll have to kick you out of here!" The woman at the cash register yelled.

" Sorry miss, I wasn't the one yelling. We were about to leave anyway." Amanda said, grabbing me by the arm and trying to drag me out of the café.

" I can walk by myself, thank you very much." I said, shaking her off and walking out of the café.

" Well then Chad, tell me, if Sonny loved you so much, why did she leave you?" Amanda asked, smugly. She thought that this question would stump me. But I already had my answer.

" She loved me too much to tell me she was dying. She left because of that. Of course, you wouldn't care, if you were the one with cancer, you would have told the paparazzi and everyone, just for the attention." I glared at her with all my might.

" No Chad, you see, I _am _the one with cancer." She said smirking at me. " You see, I bribed Sonny's doctor into telling her she was dying of cancer. I knew that Sonny would leave because she loved you too much. But when she got to the hospitals, I bribed them into giving her a vaccination for H1N1, instead of the cancer treatment. Sonny, of course couldn't tell the difference between the two of them, so she thought she went through cancer treatment. It took me a long time to find both of you thought, 'cause she sorta disappeared after her "cancer treatment". But now at last, I've got my revenge!" She exclaimed. "So what do you think of my evil plan?"

" I think you should see a therapist. Also, what was the point of sending Sonny away anyway?" I asked her, finally understanding the truth.

" Chad, I wanted you all to myself. I thought-"

" With Sonny out of the picture, I would come crawling back to you." I finished for her. " But your plan backfired when I left Hollywood to find her too!"

" Exactly. That's why it took me so long to find you." Amanda explained.

" So this whole mess is all your fault?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

" Yep." She answered proudly.

" Well, I'm glad you explained it so thoroughly." I said, priding myself in my totally awesome plan.

" Why are you glad?" She asked curiously. We had both reached my car by now.

" Cause I recorded our conversation. Now, when you send the paparazzi after us, we'll just give them the tape of your confession. Ha! Gotcha!" I said smiling. " So long suckers!" I jumped into my car and drove off, leaving a fuming Amanda in my dust.

**So did you like it? I liked that Sonny didn't have cancer all along, and that she just had a vaccination done. I thought it was funny. I think that the story is almost over, although it's still pretty short. There are about 2 or three chapters left! I'm gonna start working on a new Channy story after this one, and here's the preview of it.**

_Dear Readers,_

_ As I write my last word, I would like to tell you a story. A story of love and sadness. Of death. Not all stories have a happy ending. Here's mine._

_ Sincerely,_

_ King Chad Dylan Cooper XXVI_

I met Sonny when I was 17 years old. I am now 97. Today is the 80th anniversary of when I first met her. I was forced to go to America because my parents thought of me as not enough disciplined. So I was forced to go to boarding school, in America. I must admit, I wasn't all that happy about it at the start. But by the start, I meant the first 30 seconds of being there. That's when I saw her. Allison Monroe.

**So what do you think? This is just a preview, and I admit it's cheesy, but I kinda like it. Tell me if you think I should continue this story as well. **


	9. ALERT!

**Well, it looks like I won't be able to update for another week and two days. I have to go to camp all of a sudden, and I won't be back till July 12****th****. I'll update my next chapter in exactly 10 days, promise! I'm sooooo sorry, I know I promised to update, but it's not my fault my family forces me into this stuff I have no intention of doing….**

**Anyway, bye for 10 days…**

**~MIA~**


	10. Chapter 9

**AN- So guyz, I got back a day early! YAYAYAY! I decided to update early, to make up for the last week of no updates…. Camp was actually a lot of fun! I should thank my sister and my parents for making me go, but I don't feel like it. Jk, I've already thanked them like, 4 times. I'm exhausted though. We all went to sleep at 12:00 and woke up at 5:00 to do yoga. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I think it might be the last one (sob). I'm not sure yet, so here it goes.**

Chad drove all the way home laughing like a maniac. He stopped laughing when her saw that the people in the car next to his were staring at him. He started laughing again when he was far away from that car. When he got home, he played the recorded tape to everyone. By the time it was done playing, they were all rolling on the floor laughing.

" So whaddaya wanna do? Should we go back or not?" Chad asked Sonny, who suddenly stiffened.

" I really have no idea Chad. I'll go wherever you'll go. But I have a question. What about the kids?" She asked, sounding worried.

" What about them?" Chad asked.

" They might not want to leave. I mean, they've lived their whole life here. What would happen they just moved to Hollywood and left everything they've ever known behind?" Sonny asked.

" Come on Sonny, do you think they'll hate Hollywood? Mia will love all the pretty clothes, the glitter, and the attention. She's a small version of Tawni. And Dylan? He'll love the attention from all the girls. Anyway, you came to Hollywood and left everything behind when you were 15. You adjusted and ended up loving it. They'll love it too." Chad said.

" Alright fine. But like I said, we have to go in style. We can't just be found by the paparazzi. That would just stink." Sonny said.

" I agr-" Chad began to say, when the doorbell rang.

" HIDE guys." Sonny yelled.

They all ran to hide. Zora went to her regular cabinet. She was starting to like it in there.

" Hello?" Sonny asked as she opened the door.

" Miss Calven, there's an emergency. The paparazzi are on their way!" Terry and Chez shoved their way through the door.

" WHAT?" Tawni exclaimed, coming out of her hiding place

" You're caught?" Nico asked, coming out of the kitchen.

" No, not yet. All of you, you have to get out of here!" Terry yelled.

" There's not enough time!" Chez exclaimed, glaring at her.

" There's no room for your pessimistic attitude here!" Terry yelled back at him.

" There's no room for your ugly face!"

" There's no room for your stupid brain!"

" Both of you, SHUT UP!" Chad yelled.

" Well I would, but he started it!" Terry said.

" No you did!"

" Stop it. Now tell me, how did they find out where we are? How did you find out they knew?" Sonny asked.

" You know how we called Tawni right? Well, we didn't know that all of Tawni's phone was being monitored. I guess the person who was monitoring it called the paparazzi and told them what happened. He probably tracked the call to my house. They told me that they're coming to find Sonny and Chad. They'll be here in an hour. You better have a valid reason for leaving Hollywood, both of you." Terry said.

" I left 'cause I was tricked into thinking that I had cancer." Sonny said.

" I left to find Sonny. I missed her too much." Chad said.

" Okay. Wait, who tricked you into thinking that you had cancer?" Chez asked.

" Amanda Lockhart. Chad's –"

" Ex-girlfriend." Terry finished for her. " I did some research to find our why you left Hollywood. I found out a lot. There are a lot of theories. I found the theory that Sonny found Chad cheating on her with his ex-girlfiend Amanda Lockhart. I thought that was a stupid theory. Chad loves Sonny too much."

" So they'll be here right?" Sonny asked.

" Yes. In an hour. So what are we gonna do?" Chez asked.

" You two are going to leave. I don't want you guys to get involved in this." Chad said, pointing sternly at them.

" Thank you for caring, but we already are involved. It's no use anyway. They'll find me, since I made the call from my house. I probably will be found. And Chez? He wants attention. He'll tell people that he helped find you guys, which he did, but that's not the point. Anyway, we're gonna stay here, with you guys. We're here for you. Well, we can't really leave, mostly cause my mum dropped us off, and we don't have a ride back for at least an two hours." Chez explained.

" Then walk home." Chad said, smiling at his "genius" plan, at least until it started pouring rain outside.

" I'll drive you." Chad said.

Chez held up Chad's car keys. " I thought of everything." He explained.

" Then Sonny will drive you." Chad said, starting to be even more desperate.

Terry held up Sonny's keys." Like he said, we thought of everything."

" In case you were wondering, they can't drive us either. They came in a taxi." Chez said, smiling.

" Fine you can stay." Chad grumbled.

There were two loud knocks on the door.

" How could they be here already? They're supposed to be here in 30 minutes." Terry said, hurriedly.

" Open the door, now!" a loud male voice was heard from the other side of the door.

Terry opened the door. " Hello sir, I presume you're the paparazzi?" she asked, while almost being blinded by the flashing light in front of her face.

" Yes we are. I'm Stan Hendricks, from the National Enquirer. So, I have a question, is this really where Sonny Monroe is?" He asked.

" Yes. The whole gang is right here. Sonny, her adopted kids, and Chad. The So Random! cast is here too. You're welcome. " She said smiling victoriously.

" You know kid, you could be a great paparazzi, a legend." Stan said, sounding impressed.

" Actually, I want to be a genetical engineer." Terry replied smartly.

" Alright, enough small talk. Now let me in!" Stan demanded.

Terry let him in. Sonny gave her a puzzled look. Is Terry on the paparazzi's side? Terry shook her head, almost as if she knew exactly what Sonny was thinking. She walked next to Sonny and whispered. " I have a plan."

Sonny nodded and dragged Terry into the kitchen. "So what's your plan?" she asked terry.

" Here's what we'll do. You guys will have to go back to Hollywood. You wanted to anyway. Ask the reporters to stop taking pictures. Play them the tape. Is that a good plan.?"

" Yes. How did you know about the tape?" Sonny asked.

" I called Chad and told him to record his conversation with Amanda. I also told Amanda where you were, so that she could fake blackmail you. It would be a valid way to escape bad newspaper headlines about you guys." Terry explained, as Sonny pulled her into a big hug.

_1 year later_

" Mommy, are you leaving for filming right now?" Mia asked.

" Yes sweety, do you want to come?" Sonny asked.

" Yes please."

" Oh wait, don't you have a photo shoot for the kids section in the big mall across the street? Aren't you going with Dylan?"

" Oh yeah. But can you pick me up after it? I want to come with you to pick out wedding dresses." Mia replied.

" I want to come to help you too!" Dylan yelled from his room.

" Ok, but tonight, I have to work. I'm gonna call Terry to ask her if she can baby sit you guys. I hope she isn't out with Chez tonight. I'll leave some money so that she can take you guys to the movies. And also, finish your homework." Sonny said.

" But mom!" Dylan whined.

" No butts!" Sonny gave her son a withering look.

" Fine, we'll finish our homework first." Mia grumbled.

" Bye kids, see you later! I'll see you for lunch. We can have lunch anywhere you want. I'll call Chad and we can all eat together." The two children brightened considerably.

" Love you mommy." Dylan said, bending over his homework. Sonny smiled as she left.

Her life had ended up exactly the way she wanted it to. She moved back to Hollywood, but in the suburban part. It was a perfect life, and she was enjoying it. Amanda was sent to rehab, the doctors had put her there because she had extreme insecurity issues.

She drove to the photo shoot with happiness in her face.

Today was the first day to the rest of her life.

**AN- We did it, we did it, we did it, HOORAY! I just wanted to thank all of my readers, and I also wanted to thank my sister and my friend Kim, from camp. Miss u lots! This chapter is dedicated to Kim, because she inspired me to write this chapter with a happy ending. C ya next year Kim! In case you were wondering, Chez and Terry are dating, if you didn't catch that in the last few paragraphs. Tell me what you think of the King Chad plot. So signing off for the last time for this story ( sob), it's me, Mia.**

**~MIA~**


End file.
